


tg

by OKML



Category: Q - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKML/pseuds/OKML





	tg

唐丐tips  
其实纠结在视角转换的问题。  
还有文风混杂的问题(扶额……  
初见和追逐前段都是米安单人视角，第二次见在米安逃跑之后，就开始转入唐朔视角了，而且从初见讲起，一直到在树林逮到米安然后下毒。再转，开始追的特写，然后帅帅的结尾。追到米安后就开始很麻烦的双视角小范围转换了，所以情节会看上去比之前更紧凑。今天跳着码了第三趴部分的一段草稿，文风也没转过来，所以不太和谐。我要不要把九爷完结了，彻底抛弃东北还是京片子味儿逗逼风格再来写？可是不行，群众需要安抚。先写肉番先，可是又他妈不是纯肉还有剧情线，妈的。

生日发拐人啦的番外。  
长而柔韧的鼠尾覆着细软油滑的短绒毛，稍微抚弄一下便会缠上你的手臂。去看那人，已是别过红透的脸去，紧咬牙关拼命克制着呻吟，一个字也说不出了。


End file.
